


In Which The Hamilton Crew Must Suffer Through The Dreaded ACT Bootcamp.

by Potterhead2468



Series: And When Our Children Tell Our Stories [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But I regret nothing, I wrote this instead of studying for my act, M/M, Washingdad is real okay, Washington's House For Gayward Kids is now a thing., also seabury is a total douche I hate him, and burr just likes sweets okay?, madison and jefferson are trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterhead2468/pseuds/Potterhead2468
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This all started because I was bored out of my mind at ACT prep and decided to imagine what the Hamilton crew would be like in the same situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which The Hamilton Crew Must Suffer Through The Dreaded ACT Bootcamp.

**Author's Note:**

> But first, a little background: 
> 
> A.) I started writing this when I was at ACT prep myself last Friday, and it was where the idea came from. It was never supposed to be this long, but well I couldn’t stop. 
> 
> B.) I feel like I should explain a little about Alexander and Lafayette, I don’t want to go too in depth because I actually have a fic planned for that too,but basically: Alex and Laf are foster brothers who live with the Washingtons, but before they did they lived for about 6 months on the streets with just each other to survive. So they’re super close. (Also they always call George “The General” because… well just because.)
> 
> C.) To be clear, my intention was never to have Lafayette and Hercules be a thing. They were honestly supposed to be a QPR. But I think it might be happening anyways. 
> 
> D.) So I've gone back and edited this slightly, as I've developed the story line quite a bit since then and so let me tell you about Burr: As of this edit, he now lives with Washington. So does John Laurens. Basically Washington runs a house for Gayward kids now. (Aaron is not gay though, but... It'll make sense later I promise.)

"I can't believe we're being forced to go this stupid ACT prep." Alexander complained loudly, trailing behind his boyfriend, feet dragging the ground as the entered the auditorium.

"I hear you man, this is the last thing I want to do." Hercules agreed, coming up beside Alexander looking equally annoyed.

"Oh come on mon ami, it is not that bad!" Lafayette exclaimed, his lightly accented voice sounding happier than what should be possible at this hour, walking up between his two friends and attempting to sling an arm around both their shoulders. He got Alex easy, the boy was so small just about everyone was bigger than him. Hercules though was taller than Lafayette, and the French man had to stretch quite a bit to get his arm there.

"Not to mention it's dead useful." John added, glancing back at his three friends and rolling his eyes. "Remember this test is pretty important for our future. Or at least college."

"It's stupid." Alexander said again, shrugging off Lafayette's arm and crossing his arms. "I could be writing my speech for the protest tomorrow."

"I could be sleeping." Hercules sighed, shaking his head. "You know what, screw it, I am so going to sleep anyways."

"It's your problem if you fail Herc." John said seriously, as the four of them settled into their seats. Lafayette, from his spot between Alex and Hercules, pouted a bit at his friend.

"But if you fall asleep then who am I supposed to talk to?" He asked, throwing his arms around Hercules dramatically, his pout deepening.

"I don't think there's really going to be much time for talking." Hercules replied, rolling his eyes at the boy. "But if you get that bored Laf, just wake me up."

The pout was gone in an instant, replaced by the wide smile that the French man usually wore. Laf leaned over, placing a gently kiss on the taller mans cheek, falling back again still grinning. "You are the best 'erc!"

"Are you sure those two aren't together?" Alexander jumped when someone leaned over his shoulder, calming slightly when he saw it was only the wicked grin of one Angelica Schuyler, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"No idea." Alexander scowled, trying to calm his racing heart and not let the girl see how much she scared him. Even after nearly two years, he still wasn't used to her sudden appearances. Especially not this early in the morning.

"We both decided a long time ago to just stop asking questions and just let them be." John jumped in, knowing exactly what to say without any cue from his boyfriend. He always just seemed to know when help was needed. "Herc says he's straight though, and Laf is asexual, so I honestly have no idea."

"I'm pretty sure they're in a Queer Platonic Relationship." Eliza said seriously, coming to sit beside get sister. "At least I think that's the word Peggy used to describe it."

"Why are you even here Angelica?" Alexander muttered, his panic having been replaced again with anger as his scowl deepened. "You're a senior."

"Yes, but I'm a Senior that didn't take it last year. Remember, I was spending the year in England?" Angelica replied, leaning back in her seat now that she wasn't whispering anymore. "God Hamilton you're smart, shouldn't you remember this?"

"I've got more important things to remember." Alexander waved her off, turning back around in his seat. "Though I do remember you got yourself a boyfriend whilst you were there."

"Ah so he does pay attention." Eliza teased, smiling to show she wasn't serious despite the fact Alex could see her anyways.

"Speaking of paying attention." John turned in his seat slightly, do it was easier to address the elder Schuyler sister. "Angelica have you had any luck getting media coverage for the protest tomorrow?"

"I'm waiting to hear back from a few places still, but if things keep on this track I think we might be good." Angelica replied, whipping her phone out as she spoke to check. "Peggy's trying to sell the school newspaper into doing a story too. It would be great to have a student point of view for a student run event."

"Are we talking about the protest?" Lafayette asked, butting into the conversation out of no where. "Because The General said he would speak if we wanted."

"I've got part of his speech already wrote. I started this morning after he said he wanted to help. I would have told him yes on the spot but somebody-" Here Alexander paused just long enough to elbow Lafayette before continuing "-Insisted we get your permission. I told him there was no way you'd say no to The General."

General George Washington was a retired war general, loved by his country not only for his service in battle but also for his one in politics. He's been a beloved senator for many years, many people have gone as far as to say that if he ran for president they would vote for him in an instant. Not to mention his active support for equal rights, #BlackLivesMatter, better schools, and a reformed foster care system, among other things.

Having him at a protest gave it ten times the credibility, tens times the coverage, the support. He could make the difference between a movement succeeding and failing.

Normally it was hard to get even just a brief interview with him, let alone to get him to come directly to a protest. He was incredibly busy, after all. The Revolutionary Crew, though, always held a soft spot in the General's heart. Especially since it was co-founded by his two foster sons.

"Senator Washington is coming to the protest?" Eliza asked, her eyes lighting up when she heard the news. She had always looked up to the man, wanted to be like him when she grew up, and every time he came home, the pair would launch into a long conversation about politics that would end for hours. "Alex, you didn't tell me he was back in town!"

"I didn't realize the whereabouts of my foster father were your business Eliza." Alexander muttered, crossing his arms. "Laf could have just as easily told you, so could John. Fuss at them."

"I'll fuss at all of you if I want to." Eliza snapped, glaring at the boys and huffing loudly. "I just asked you last week if he was coming home because I wanted to interview him for my paper about People of Color in a political office."

"Actually, that was me you asked Eliza." Lafayette said, turning away from his conversation with Hercules to give the girl a sheepish smile. "I meant to tell you, but it slipped my mind."

"Everything slips your mind Laf. You have the memory of a squirrel sometimes, I swear." Hercules replied seriously, smiling fondly down at the French man. When he saw the upset pout that settled on Layfette's lips, he leaned down to kiss his forehead softly, adding. "It's not a bad thing. It's endearing, truly."

"Remind me to look up what exactly a Queer Platonic Relationship is when we get out of here." John muttered quietly into his boyfriends ear, resting his head casually on Alex's shoulder so that it didn't seem suspicious. "Because that doesn't seem very platonic to me."

"For your sake you better hope it is. Or did you forget that bet we made a few months ago?" Alex murmured, craning his neck so he could get a better view of John. "Loser has to take Winner to dinner, remember?"

"I'll take you to dinner any time, my love." John replied, stretching slightly to kiss his boyfriend. Alex grinned, twisting in his seat to have better access to the younger man, not once breaking the kiss. Instead, he pulled John closer, letting the kiss last a few seconds longer than probably appropriate before pulling away. A soft grin on his face, Alex rested his forehead against John's, mesmerized as he always was by the amount of freckles on the boys skin.

"Hi." John whispered teasingly, staring intently into his boyfriends eyes as he watched them dart across his face. When he spoke though, the brown eyes came back to rest on his own.

"I think your freckles have multiplied." Alexander replied, a serious look in his eyes but a lazy grin on his face. "I don't remember there being so many on your nose last time I looked."

John laughed softly, grinning as he moved a piece of stray hair out of the smaller man's face and tucking it behind his ear. He opened his mouth to respond, but before he could a sharp whack to the back of both their heads had them pulling away quickly.

Angelica and Eliza both had identical smirks as they looked down on the pair. Each of them were holding an identical prep book in their hands, raised just slightly in case they had to hit them again.

"Keep it in your pants boys." Hercules laughed, reaching over Lafayette to hand Alex the books for him and John. Lafayette, for his part was too busy laughing to even pay attention.

A blush invaded John's entire face, the older man embarrassed for being caught. Alexander though, for his part, just smiled wider, pulling John back in for another kiss, a shorter one this time though. "I will do whatever I damn want Mulligan."

"Hush boys. They are about to start." Lafayette said finally, recovered enough from his laughing fit to warn them just in time before the vice principle stepped in front of them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as you know next Tuesday you are going to be taking the ACT. This test is very important for to get into college, it could mean sink or swim for some of you." Hercules was asleep before Vice Principle Greene had even stopped talking. Lafayette took a selfie with the sleeping boy, posting it on Instagram before turning forward to pay attention as a second man started to speak.

"My name is Samuel Seabury. And I'm here to talk to help you prepare for the ACT. Who's excited?" Their instructor for the day, an all to excited, too annoying, young adult was practically bouncing as he asked the question. The room was silent, and only after he asked a second time did he get a half-hearted response from some of the students.

"Oh my god his voice is so annoying." Alexander complained quietly to John, leaning his head on his boyfriends shoulder and sighing dramatically. "John make him shut up."

"Don't be rude Alex." John replied, trying to sound strict but unable to keep the amusement from his voice. "It's not his fault he has an unusual pitch to his voice."

"It's not rude if it's true." Alexander protested, wincing as Seabury's voice cracked unnaturally into the mic. "Honestly, do they screen these people before bringing them in?"

"Are you going to be doing this all day?" John sighed, looking down at his boyfriend seriously. "Because if so then it's going to be a long day."

"It's going to be a long day anyways." Alex pouted, looking up at John at an angle so that his boyfriend almost looked upside down. "A long, boring day."

"You're such a whiner." John laughed softly, pecking Alex's lips quickly. "If you behave, I'll take you out to your favorite restaurant tonight."

"Or we could just have ice cream and watch movies at the house." Alexander said hopefully, lifting his head so that John could get the full effect of his puppy eyes.

"Fine, Fine. But you know the boys are going to want to join us if we do." John pointed out, glancing Lafayette who had already busied himself drawing on Hercules' arm.

"Good. That means more ice cream options. We have to get lots of toppings too, did you drive today?" When John nodded yes, Alex shifted away from him slightly and started furiously writing out a list of things they were going to need. Cherries, whip cream, caramel, chocolate fudge, bananas, at least twelve different types of ice cream. It was going to be the least healthy dinner possible is Alexander could help it.

"Hey Laf, can you think of anything else we need for our ice cream sleepover tonight?" Alex asked after a few minutes, nudging his foster brother gently in the side to get his attention.

"We are having an ice cream party tonight?" Lafayette asked, looking over Alexander's list excitedly. "Do you think Mrs. Washington will let this slide? You know she likes us to eat our dinner."

"I think one night won't kill us Laf. Besides, hopefully her and The General have date plans tonight. Like they usually do when he comes home." Alex replied, watching as Lafayette added a few things before handing the list back.

"With the protest tomorrow, they probably will not." Lafayette pointed out, sighing slightly. "Speaking of the protest, we should invite the girls too! So we can all go together!"

"That's a brilliant idea Laf. Why didn't I think of that?" Alexander exclaimed, hardly able to keep his voice at whisper level as he whipped out his phone and sent three identical messages to the Schuyler sisters.

"Because you are Alexandre Hamilton." Laf replied simply, rolling his eyes at the man. "You forget how to have friends sometimes."

"I feel like I should be offended by that." Alex frowned, glancing over at Lafayette then back to his phone when it buzzed. "The girls are in by the way."

"Love, you should probably ask Washington if this is okay." John said from his other side, drawing Alexander's attention back to his boyfriend, who had up until this moment actually been paying attention. "By the way, this Seabury doofus has no idea how to shut up."

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it John. It's not like Hercules isn't there all the time anyways." Alexander muttered, distracted now by movie plans and protest arrangements. "And I told you he was annoying."

"Yeah, yeah." John grumbled, crossing his arms. He hated when Alex was right. Mostly because Alex loved it so much.

"Do not worry John. The General is more than happy to have us all there before the protest." Lafayette said after a moment, looking up from his phone. "However he is not sure how Mrs. Washington is gong to take the news that we are eating ice cream for dinner."

"I'll work my charm on her." A sleepy Hercules muttered, his eyes not even open as he turned his head towards his friends. "Make her a new dress or somethin'."

"Speaking of, are the outfits for tomorrow ready Herc?" Alexander asked, hardly glancing up from his paper when he addressed his friend. Hercules gave a noncommittal grunt, turning in his chair again so he was facing away from his friends.

"That is a yes, I think." Lafayette smiled, gently pulling Hercules' arm back into his reach so he continue his doodling. "Or at least that they will be done in time."

"No promises." Hercules replied, shifting so he was in a more comfortable position. "If you don't let me sleep, nothing is going to get done."

"We will leave you alone for now, mon ami." Lafayette promised, closing his pen and looking down at his work with a proud smile. "But no promises for later."

"Can you four be quiet? Some of us are trying to learn." The sharp whisper of Aaron Burr made a scowl cross Alexander's face, but before he could even respond John had cut him off.

"Sorry Burr. I'll try to keep them under control." John apologized, slightly sarcastic but sincere enough to order Alex to be quiet. For just 10 minutes. For the love of god, please. be. quiet.

Scowling, Alexander set the ACT workbook on the floor, trading it out for his notebook that he used solely for speech writing. Flipping to the pages where he had The General's speech scrawled in his unreadable chicken scratch, already half done despite what he said about only starting it this morning.

Of course, Lafayette knew that was utter bullshit. He's lived with Alexander for two years now, and he knew he had probably been up half the night writing an essay for someone he had no idea if they would even help, instead of getting the sleep he should. Laf sighed, shaking his head fondly at the man he saw more of as a brother than a friend before turning forwards to pay attention, never more grateful that he even had a chance to see Alexander live a life like this. Even if it wasn't healthy.

 

* * *

 

After two test, Lafayette stopped paying attention completely. Instead, bored and on the edge of sleep himself, turned back to Hercules and started filling the other side of his arm with alternating French poems and obscenities.

By the third test, Angelica has finished the entire book. And gotten almost all of them right. So, with that underhand, she turned attention to more pressing matters. Like drumming up support for their protest tomorrow, and spreading the word about The General's involvement. And checking up on Peggy's end of the deal (Things were looking good.) Oh, and of course she was busy texting her boyfriend too.

By the fourth test, even Eliza's concentration was wavering. She was trying really hard to pay attention, but her mind just kept drifting off. Honestly there were so many other things she could be doing, maybe if she just- No, no she needed to pay attention. She needed to get into college if she was going to be a teacher. And this was how she got in. Just stay focused Eliza. Stayed focused.

By the fifth test, the whole room was getting restless. After Thomas Jefferson and James Madison burst into an very loud laughing fit, it was declared that a 15 minute break was to be taken.

Nearly everyone got up, leaving to stretch their legs or talk to their friends. Only the few, like Hercules, that were asleep remained. Well, them and Alexander, who was still scrunched over his notebook furiously writing. Probably hadn't even noticed a break was happening.

"Should we tell him it's break time?" Eliza asked, looking down at Alexander with a slight frown. There was no way it was healthy to stay like that so long.

"If I wasn't afraid he'd yell at all of us, I would." John replied, looking equally concerned as he stared at his boyfriend, eyebrows furrowed. "That cannot be healthy for his back."

"Me and Alexandre have been in worst positions then that before, for a longer time. 'E will be fine." Lafayette waved off their concerns, glancing at his foster brother before looking at the group with a wide smile. "Besides, break is not a word he knows."

If Lafayette saw the way his three friends flinched slightly when he mentioned his past, he didn't acknowledge it. He and Alex had agreed long ago that they wouldn't not talk about just because it made someone uncomfortable. So he didn't mention the way they squirmed, and they didn't linger on what he said.

"Man, the man is nonstop!" John agreed, causing laughter to ripple through the group of friends as he repeated the words someone had said at a protest earlier this year. It wasn't meant as a compliment then, but Alex took it as one and ever since it had become an inside joke amongst the 7 of them.

"As long as he stops for lunch then we'll be okay." Eliza, ever the motherly figure, said finally, when things calmed slightly. Ever since word had gotten back to Mrs. Washington a few months back that Alexander was skipping lunch in favor of working, she had tasked Eliza with the job of watching over him. And if necessary, forcing him to come to lunch.

"Threaten him with John." Angelica replied, glancing up from her phone where she had been in the middle of a very long text to her boyfriend. "That's what I do when he won't respond."

"Why do I always get dragged into this?" John groaned dramatically, flopping down into his chair as the kids started filing back in.

"Because John, you are the only one Alexandre listens to besides me." Lafayette said matter-of-factly, returning to his seat with a little more grace. "And you have certain, how you say, tactics that I do not have."

"What Laf is trying to say is that you're his boyfriend and it's your job to take care of him." Angelica added, rolling her eyes. "Besides, you're going to be the doctor. Taking care of stubborn patients will be your job."

"Somehow I don't think those tactics will be approved of in a doctors office." John muttered dryly, though he smiled slightly when Laf burst out into a fit of laughter.

"John Laurens I wouldn't approve of you using your tactics on anyone else. Doctors office or not." Alexander spoke without once looking up from his notebook, pen still flying across the paper. Brow furrowed, he looked very serious, even with the slight grin on his face. "Your kisses are for me alone."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way love." John said gently, leaning down to gently kiss his boyfriends forehead, watching as his face relaxed just a little.

"Do you ever get tired of being disgustingly cute?" Came the sarcastic voice of Angelica from behind them, a grin on her face that said she clearly enjoyed interrupting them too much.

"Do you ever get tired of being so bitter?" John snapped in return, barely able to keep the resigned sigh from his voice.

"John! It's not nice to call people bitter." Eliza scolded, coming into the argument before the two made a big scene. They acted so much like brother and sister it was kind of ridiculous.

"And Angelica, just because you miss your boyfriend, it does not give you an excuse to tease the lovebirds." Lafayette added. Looking to Eliza, they both continued "Apologize. Both of you. Now."

Simultaneously they muttered a half hearted 'I'm sorry' before turning back their own ways. Angelica to her phone, and John forward to where Seabury would soon be reappearing. Lafayette and Eliza shared an exasperated look and head shake at the pair, before they both too turned forwards to pay attention as the next section of the boot camp began.

 

* * *

 

Lunch came at 12, the perfect savior from the math section they were in the midst of doing.

John was going a little bit more than crazy but had at least learned something, Eliza had taken to doodling in the margins of her book, and both of Hercules' arms were covered in the French words of on Lafayette, who looked quite proud with his work. Angelica had secured all the media coverage they would need for tomorrow, Peggy had convinced the news paper to join, and Alexander was in the middle of his own speech. So productive day, right?

"Alexander, love. It's time for lunch. Put the book down." John whispered softly, his head resting on Alex's shoulder, speaking directly into his ear. "Come on, you can finish that later."

"In a minute." Alexander replied distractedly, waving his hand trying to shoo John away. "I need to get this done."

"You need to eat." John said firmly, placing the plate of pineapple pizza in his boyfriends line of sight with one hand, grabbing his pen with another. "Otherwise Mrs. Washington is never going to let you have ice cream for dinner."

"John..." Alexander sighed, about to protest until he saw the pleading look in his boyfriends eyes and he sighed reluctantly. "Fine. You're right. I'll eat. But then I'm going back to my essay."

"I would expect nothing less." John grinned, pecking Alex's cheek before backing away enough his boyfriend could sit up straight. He couldn't help but notice the way he winced as he sat up, his back cracking in a way that could not be healthy. "Are you okay Alex?"

"I'm fine John." Alexander replied, a slight grin on his face at his boyfriends worry. Before John could protest, and Alex could see in his face he was about to, he continued. "I promise. It's just a side effect of life on the street."

"It's true. I feel the same pain some time." Lafayette put in, stopping in his attempt to wake Hercules for a moment to help Alex. "Concrete floors are not good for tje back you know."

"It was really more asphalt Laf, but sure." Alex replied, sharing an unreadable look with the French man before turning back to John, who just looked more worried by Lafayette's words than reassured. "We've talked about this before John. It's been taken care of, I promise."

Any protest John was going to make was cut off my the sudden cry of Hercules, who had woken up to find Lafayette directly in his face, a creepy smile on his face.

"Oh my god Laf, don't do that!" Hercules exclaimed, scrambling up from the floor where he had fallen, his heart racing. The scowl on his face was only half-hearted, and even as he scolded Lafayette it was already fading into a grin. "Get up you doofus."

When Hercules had fell, he brought Lafayette down with him, in a fit of laughter that attracted more than a few stares. Now Herc stood, hand held out to help his friend up, and Laf took it still giggling. "I am sorry, mon ami. I did not expect to scare you so much."

"It's fine Laf. Just next time don't look so creepy about it." Hercules smiled easily, never one to truly hold a grudge. Instead he focused on the words on his arm. All were in French, and whilst he couldn't understand most of it he, he did know a few words and— "Marquis de Lafayette! Did you just write a French dick joke on me?"

"Oui 'erc." Lafayette grinned, kissing Hercules' cheek before darting off to grab some pizza whilst it was still left.

"Ass! You better bring me back some pizza!" Hercules yelled after him, rolling his eyes and dropping back into his chair. Gesturing to his arm, he added "Alex, please tell me it's not all dick jokes."

Alexander came to sit next to Hercules, already smiling because if he knew Lafayette it probably was. The French's man writing was as neat as Alex's was messy, and clear enough that it took him no time at all to read one side of Herc's arm. "Well, it's not all dick jokes. It is mostly rude jokes though, like the classic one about you fucking the horse."

Another inside joke that had come about Spring Break of last year, after the Mulligan family spent a few days on their grandfathers ranch. When he came back, Hercules was re-encountering the whole trip for them (Laf, Alex, and John.) when Lafayette very suddenly started choking on his water and spit it everywhere. Because for some reason he was convinced he heard Herc mention something about fucking a horse. They've never let him live it down.

"This one looks like a love quote though." Alex continued, pointing to the large body of text on Hercules' upper arm. " _C’est cela l’amour, tout donner, tout sacrifier sans espoir de retour._ "

"Alex I know what it says in French, what I want to know is what it says in English." Hercules replied, rolling his eyes at the boy, who just gave a cheeky grin.

"Okay, okay. Give me a second." Alexander muttered, biting his lower lip as he reread the words, unable to shake the feeling that they seemed very familiar. "That is love, to give away everything, to sacrifice everything, without the slightest desire to get anything in return."

"Albert Camus." John said, recognizing the words at once. Something that surprised both boys, who turned to give him a very shocked look. He crossed his arms, slightly offended and continued. "What? I happen to have a very good memory you know!"

"Better then these two." Lafayette came out of no where, dropping one plate of Hercules' lap, sitting down on Alexander with the other. He frowned, giving his foster brother a serious look. "Alexandre do you seriously not recognize it?"

And the suddenly, it hit him. Of course, that was why it was familiar, why he knew the words before even reading them. Alex had spent hours memorizing them, until he was sure he had them perfect. "It was what I used to say when you felt alone."

"You said it was the first time you ever cared about someone besides your mom." Lafayette continued, a sad smile on his face. "It was also how I got you to eat."

"Okay, it's official. Alexander 'I'm totally not a teddy bear' Hamilton is the biggest attract of sap I'm the world." Angelica teased, coming up from behind the boys, pausing a second, before taking a seat on the floor.

Eliza joined her a second later, taking a bite of her own pizza before frowning when he realized Alexander wasn't eating his.

"Don't worry 'Liza, Alex already ate his. Scarfed them down like he was starving." John assured her, stepping around his friends to join the sisters with his own food.

"Probably because he did not have breakfast this morning." Lafayette tattled, still sitting in Alexander's lap despite the shorter mans protest. "He snuck out when Mrs. Washington was not looking. Ran to his room to write."

"Well The General's speech wasn't going to write itself Laf." Alex muttered, trying once again to push his stubborn foster brother out of his lap. "And neither is my own. So can you just get off of me so I can go do that?"

"No. You write too much Alexandre. You 'ave to take a break sometimes, mon ami." Laf replied, pausing as he finished one piece of his pizza to turn back and look at Alex, adding quietly "The General ordered me to not let you over stress yourself today."

"I'm not over stressing myself!" Alex protested, careful to keep the same level voice as Laf. "But I have to get this done!"

"Alexandre, the world is not going to end if you relax for a few minutes with your friends. You will have plenty of time to finish when we start again." Lafayette said gently, looking down at his foster brother for a moment longer before gracefully rising. "Come join us on the floor. Please."

Sometime during their conversation Hercules had left and come back with an entire pizza, which now sat in the middle of the group. Lafayette took a seat between Hercules and John, leaving the space on the other side of John empty.

"Hey Alex, I bet you I can eat more pizza then you." Hercules called, trying to entice the boy over with two of his favorite things: food and a challenge.

Grinning, Alexander made his way over, sitting between Eliza and John, who were sharing an exasperated look. "I'll bet you I can eat half this pizza faster then you can."

"Oh you are so on." Hercules laughed, looking Alex dead in the eye. "You're about to go down Hamilton."

"In your dreams Mulligan." Alex said, his voice low and very serious. "Angelica, you're the judge."

"You're the only one we can trust to be partial here." Hercules agreed, his hand hovering just over his first slice. On the other side, Alex was doing the same thing. "Count us down."

The whole group started chanting, and before they reached one a larger group had already started to form. Maybe it was from being stuck in the auditorium all day, but everyone was excited that finally some action was happening. Even if it came in the form of two boys trying to outdo each other in pizza.

 

* * *

 

When the first pizza was gone, some dropped another one in its place. And even if the bet had only been on half a pizza, they continued. If just for the entertainment of the crowd.

After that someone pushed in half of another pizza, the last left in the whole room. The whole room fell silent as they each picked up their last piece, sharing a silent look that said 'May the best man win.'

It was close, so close that had it been anyone but Angelica Alexander might have tried to argue it. But he knew Angelica wasn't going to lie about this, so he took his defeat with good grace. And a promise that next time Hercules wouldn't be so lucky.

The crowd broke up after that, with a few congratulations to Hercules, and from his enemies Alex heard more then one sneering remark. John managed to hold him back, otherwise a fight would probably happen right then and there.

"Time for another nap 'erc?" Lafayette teased, as the bigger man laid back on the ground groaning slightly, one arm over his eyes to block out the light.

"It is always time for a nap at school." Hercules replied, cracking a smile, his arm lifted slightly so he could see Laf as he spoke to him. "If they ask, tell them I'm in a food coma."

"That's what you get for being a show off." Angelica said dryly, moving back to her seat as lunch started coming to an end. With the hand not over his face Hercules flipped her off, not at all amused by her words.

"Love, are you okay?" When Alexander stood up his entire face had drained of color, and he staggered for a second before gaining his balance. It worried John, especially because of what his boyfriend had just done. "You're not going to throw up, right?"

"Probably not." Alexander replied after a second, slowly making his way to his seat, careful not to jar his stomach too much. "At least I can move, unlike that oaf."

"Barely." Came John's reply, a frown on his face as he watched a flash of pain cross Alexander's face. His response though, had been drowned out by Hercules' protest, and Lafayette's laughter to follow that.

 

* * *

 

By the time the science part of the boot camp was over, Alexander was feeling much better. With his stomach hardly hurting anymore he had taken to writing his speech again, well aware of the worried glances John kept sending him every few minutes. Even though he really, really tried to ignore them.

With out Hercules to write on, Lafayette was for once actually paying attention. Or at least seemed to be. More then likely his mind was wandering off to god knows where, but at least he was trying. Hercules, for his part, was still on the floor asleep.

Eliza and Angelica were both busy making sure everything for tomorrow was ready, that no last minute changes were being made. They had tried a couple times to get up with Alexander, but it was to no avail. Busy or not, he was the worst about answering his phone, despite the fact he always had it on and ready to tweet at any moment. Which was, to him, truly the most important thing in life.

 

* * *

 

Section 5 was a writing portion, something that sent a loud groan through the entire room when it was announced.

Not even five minutes into it, a loud scream followed by a crash came from the left side of the auditorium. There sat a smug Thomas Jefferson, paper ball directed at James Madison in his hand. James, for his part had been knocked to the floor, though he I insists that is because Jefferson pushed him.

Madison ducked as a second paper ball came his way, ripping one if the pages from his own book and hurling it back at Jefferson.

And just like that a full on paper ball fight had started. Students everywhere were ripping out pages of their books, throwing them at each other, and just causing general chaos.

It was enough to wake up Hercules and soon him and Lafayette were engaged in their own little battle. John had taken to fighting both Schuyler sisters at once, at first by himself but eventually he managed to wrangle Burr into helping as well. Which actually wasn't that hard, all he really had to do was promise to make him brownies when they got home, with extra chocolate chips and a just slightly under cooked, just the way he liked them. Because Aaron really was such a sucker for sweets.

The only one not involved, of course, was Alexander, who hunched over in his seat seemed oblivious to the war around him. If it wasn't for his furrowed brow and look of annoyance, there would be no indicator that he even noticed it at all.

"JUNIORS!" The yell of Vice-Principle Greene was enough to stop the war, the paper balls falling to the floor at once as a hush settled over the entire auditorium. "APOLOGIZE TO MR. SEABURY AT ONCE FOR YOUR INAPPROPRIATE BEHAVIOR!"

A collective sorry came from the group of students, though it hardly sounded sincere. Still, it must have been enough for Vice-Principle Greene, for he didn't push the matter, only sighed in his microphone before turning to look directly at start of the problem. "Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, can I have a word with you?"

Thomas, who had until that point been straddling James on the floor, stood up carefully before helping the other boy up. Making sure not to step on any of the other fallen participants or loose items, they made their way to the stage. Before leaving, Vice-Principle Greene turned to the crowd and added "I want every piece of paper picked up by the time I get back. And no more fighting."

A groan rang through the student body, but Greene ignored them, instead focusing his attention on the two boys who had caused this trouble, leading them away so soon they were out of sight.

"Come on guys, let's get going." John sighed, reaching down to pick up the paper closest to him. Others were following suit, soon lines were being made to dump them in the trash, a quiet hush falling over the entire auditorium.

Then someone started singing, quietly at first, the louder as a few people joined in. Then a few more, and more and more until the whole room was singing in unison. A mix of pitches, keys, accents, all blending into one as they sang.

"The world turned upside down."

 

* * *

 

"Remind me to never let you convince me to do anything like that again." Aaron muttered, dropping down in his chair once the auditorium was clean, examining his hands with a frown. "I'm going to have paper cuts for weeks."

"Come on, even you have to admit it was fun Burr." John teased, taking the seat next to him with an all-too-happy smile. Aaron just grunted, not answering for a minute.

"Just don't forget my brownies Laurens. We had a deal, and those girls were brutal." He gestured to the Schuyler sisters when he said this, and both gave him a matching smirk in return.

"Yeah they probably would have crushed me without your help." John agreed, scratching the back of his neck with a light blush on his face. "Thanks for that."

"Desserts are my one weakness." Aaron replied, gathering his things and standing up. "I'm going to go find those idiots and make sure they didn't get kicked out."

"Let me know if they did. I would love to rub it in Jefferson's face." Alexander said seriously, sitting up and wincing as his back cracked again. "Fuck. I have got to stop doing that."

"I'll let you know old man." Aaron laughed, shaking his head at Alexander as he started walking away. Halfway down the aisle he paused, turning back to add "By the way Hamilton, Jefferson wanted you know he planned on crashing your protest tomorrow."

The loud groan that came from Alex was covered by his friends laughter, and as he buried his face in his hands, Lafayette slung and arm lightly around his shoulders. "It is not that bad Alexandre. At least the people will be entertained."

"Laf's right Alex, this isn't all bad." John agreed, placing a gentle land on his boyfriends lower back. "At least we get our ice cream tonight, right?"

"If you three don't hurry up we won't be getting any movies though." Angelica butted in, glancing down at her watch then back at the three boys. "All the good movies are going to be gone soon."

"Okay Angelica, we are coming." Lafayette replied, standing up and gathering his stuff. John and Alex moved slightly slower, falling towards the back of their group as they made their way out to the parking lot.

"Maybe we can sneak off later and I can give you a back massage." John whispered softly, leaning in close to Alex so that now one would over hear them. "You seem like you could use one."

Alexander smiled, kissing John's cheek lovingly and grabbing his free hand in his own. "Thank you John, for everything. I love you."

"I love you too Alex."


End file.
